Dark Virus
by NovelOfARose
Summary: There comes a time where we regret our wishes, where the one thing we truly want, becomes something we should had never asked for. Follow the story of a young secluded lass, who meets the definition of disaster itself, and a single promise that becomes her eventual undoing. This is an original story, a plot that a close friend and I came up with ten years ago. Enjoy.


**Dark-Virus**

The evening was crisp, the skies as sickeningly crimson as the blood of a wolf's fresh prey right after a gruesome feeding. Everything was silent, short of the occasional crow making it's sound known as they'd gather together within a murder, which usually meant somewhere nearby, something was dead. Night was threatening to engulf this part of the world, a beautiful meadow on the outskirts of a small nearby village. The villagers were poor, humble people, everyone lived in peace with one another, working together to survive. Within the start of the forest, lived a young lass and her two parents. She was a small girl, anemic and pale, having long golden hair that matched the breath of a beautiful sunset, always wearing a simple red bow within her hair, as well as a silky white gown for comfort and mobility. She was always a good girl, helping the village whenever possible, always doing chores for her family when it was needed. She never asked for anything in return, though she longed for a friend she could call her own. Short of her family, the young girl had nobody. She'd spend her days within the distant meadow, spending time with mother nature herself in blissful, naive solitude, or so she thought. Being only age thirteen, she frequented the meadow on her own, although despite thinking she was the only living morsel that visited this place, it always felt as though somebody were watching her. There was never a moment she did not feel as though she were being watched, though she usually shook the feeling away. There was no need to be fearful after all, perhaps it was just the wild stock that lived amongst these parts, she thought to herself. She wanted a friend, somebody in her life, so that she would not always have to be alone within her explorations. Little did she know, there would come a day where she'd learn the phrase _"be careful what you wish for."_

"I'm going out, I'll be back before dark!" The young lass yells out to both parents, before closing the door, quickly making her way into the woods. Beyond these thick trees, was a large, beautiful meadow that she was constantly drawn to, it was almost intoxicating. The area always smelled of fresh lavender and other assortments of beautiful flowers, rabbits, birds, and all sorts of wild life could be found playing freely amongst each other with no sense of danger within these parts, it was a sight to behold, and she could never get enough of it. However, today, she would begin to realize that something was off, that this entire time, she was never truly alone.

Looking down towards her feet as she walked, her pace begun to slow down. The earth was dead in what seemed to be a perfect trail, beautiful green grass on either side of this trail, though nevertheless, there was a perfect walkway of dried dirt and browned weeds leading further towards the open meadow, the one place she found solace and comfort. Confused, she sped up her pace, beginning to follow the trail more quickly. It seemed to stretch onward for nearly half a mile, though she was determined to figure out what was at the very end of the path. Whatever it was, it did not seem natural, if it was construction, wouldn't there be more damage than this? Her thoughts began to frenzy, who, or what was at the end of this path? Upon examining the trail, it was possible to notice faint foot prints within the dirt, which immediately caused her to slow down, soon coming to a stop as she bent down, crouching to her knees to more closely examine the footprints before her. There was somebody up ahead, though how did they create this perfect walk-way? It appears they were barefoot; the prints did not look like they belonged to somebody who wore shoes. Rising back up from the ground, she made her way deeper into the wooded trail, determined to reach her haven. She feared for the worst, who was destroying her peace of mind? She could feel her blood beginning to boil over in anger, a few stray tears starting at the corner of her vision. Why would anyone decide to do this? This place is beautiful, why were they destroying it? She couldn't control herself, her feet guided her quicker and quicker down the trial, spotting the opening to the large secluded green up ahead. Breaking through into the open space, she stands there, still, panting, though looking around in utter shock. There was no damage, the meadow was as it always had been, the flowers swaying to the gentle wind, the sky a beautiful rose-colored red that seemed to spill over into the darkening sky. Everything was as it should be, though something felt off. Somebody was here, this much could not go unwarranted.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's about time you showed up, I've been waiting for you for quite a while. Your name's Bella, right? You frequent here and have for quite several years. Apologies for not saying hello sooner, I'm quite shy, after all."_

That voice, it was coming from somewhere up above. Upon lifting her head, she first saw a leg dangling from a tree branch, before her eyes followed the limb towards the entire body of what appeared to be a teenage boy, sitting high up within a thick oak. His hair was black as the surrounding land when midnight came out to play, it looked rather soft and gentle to touch however, well-kept messy bangs swept along his face, only barely covering his eyes, a red scarf contrasting his entire outlook, covering his mouth which hid a rather unsettling smirk. His outfit seemed to match perfectly with his distinct look, wearing worn out black jeans that showed their apparent use over the years, as well as a simple long-sleeved black hoodie that seemed to cover a toned, slim body. He had what appeared to be heavy duty tactical gloves on to cover both his hands, both his arms crossed over his chest as he seemed to swing his legs lackadaisically to no apparent beat, however that's when the dots began to connect – he was barefoot, his feet caked in the earth's soil.

"_Who … are you? I've never seen you here before. You and I have never met, I don't believe, so how do you know my name? People in the village seem to know me quite well, though I don't remember ever having met you in town. I'm sorry if that comes off as rude, but you don't seem familiar. "_

She was cautious in her tone, after all, this was a stranger who has apparently been watching her for quite some time, he could be dangerous. She kept her eyes locked on him, watching for any form of movement. If he were to move even a single muscle in her direction, she'd run as fast as her legs could carry her. Was he the one who made the trail to this exact spot, did he know I'd follow it? Was that his plan?

A smirk graced his lips beneath the soft cloth of his scarf, leaning his head back as darkened eyes beneath his bangs seemed to gaze into the abyss of the darkening sky. It was obvious to anyone who had common sense that there was something off about him, though it was hard to pinpoint anything concrete.

"_You don't have to know who I am, not yet. I do have to say, you're much cuter on edge. There's nothing to be afraid of, me being here to greet you is a friendly gesture on my end. I wanted to finally say hello, is that such a bad thing?"_

Without much warning, the boy suddenly jumped down from the tree he was perched on, landing right in front of the young girl with grace, rising his upper body as his gloved hands moved within his pockets, moving closer towards her as he bent his face closer towards her own, which allowed her to find out the fact he had deep, blood red eyes, of which were seemingly inspecting her. His eyes showed a sense of adoration for her, walking around her in a sort of circle, inspecting how much she's grown. He was several years older than her, though it was apparent he did seem to be fond of her. Removing his hands from his pockets, he stands in front of her and places both gloved hands against both of her shoulders, giving a slight squeeze as he cocked his head to the side. She truly was an adorable sight to behold in his eyes, he wondered if he could trust her.

"_You really have grown up. You're still young, though. I decided now was the best time to introduce myself to you. I already know your name, Bella. However, I think I'll wait before I leak any information about yours truly, once I know you won't go blabbing your mouth about me to the others. Not that I don't trust you, but now's a good time for us to get to know each-other on a personal level. I've been needed a friend for a while now, who knows, maybe you'll fit the bill."_

She stood there, having nearly fell onto her back when he suddenly jumped down right before her, a gasp having escaped her lips as she rose her fists for safe measure, despite being incredibly thin and boney compared to him. However, she loosened up after some time, listening to every word he spoke. She was still tense, after all, he was a stranger who has apparently been stalking her for quite some time, of course she would be on edge. Her eyes stayed focused on him, wondering if she should attempt to run away in that very moment, what was he planning? It did not seem like he had any malicious intent, rather, the air around us felt more playful than anything. Her shoulders beginning to lower in sync with her small fists, she lets out a gentle breath of air, before resting a hand against her arm, looking off to the side, almost seemingly bashful at his final remark, soon beginning to speak up.

"_I've wanted a friend for a while, too. None of the other kids in the village seem to like me because they think I suck up to all the adults, when I'm just trying to help. That's why I always come here by myself. This is the first time I have ever spoken to somebody alone. I'm not sure what to say, though I wouldn't mind us becoming friends, if you really mean it …"_

Upon him placing his hands against her shoulders, squeezing, she lifts her head to face him, her cheeks tinted pink as her lips parted, feeling oddly safe in his presence. He seemed to be just as lonely as she was, if not more so. There almost seemed to be a sad look within his features, in which case caused her to move her body forward without hesitation, wrapping both thin arms around his torso for a hug, both eyes falling shut. They both needed it, that much was apparent, as the male gave a silent sigh beneath that red scarf of his, returning the hug as long-sleeved arms laced around her in response, tugging her forward against himself. This caused her face to heat up, a small smile crossing her face as she tilts her head into him, though after a few moments passed, she was quick to pull away, taking a few steps backwards as she holds her arms out in front of herself rather shyly, showing a rare awkward side she'd never allow anyone else to see. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle, watching her trip over herself like this, it was endearing.

"_My only rule, is that you don't tell anyone about me, nobody can know I exist within your world, got it? I am dead serious about this, trouble will come to you if you ever tell anyone about me, and I will find out about it instantly. Is that clear? We'll be close friends, so long as you follow this one rule of mine, don't disappoint me, it would be unwise._

_By the way, the names' Dark Virus, though you can just call me Virus, for short. It's nice to finally have met you, face to face, Bella."_


End file.
